Conventionally, fluorine-containing polymers have been used in a variety of applications, such as electric parts, insulating parts, coating materials, ink and molded products, due to their excellent electric insulation, low dielectric constant, abrasion resistance, acid resistance, weather resistance, optical properties, etc. As common fluorine-containing polymers, tetrafluoroethylene/ethylene copolymer, tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene copolymer, etc., can be mentioned, but many of these polymers are crystalline polymers, and thus, in processing, the polymers must be heat melted at high temperature and high pressure for molding. Thus, it was difficult in applying the polymers to members requiring a thin-film coating or members containing microstructures, such as light emitting diode (LED) devices and semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, strenuous efforts are underway to develop polymers of which monomer unit contains a reactive functional group and which provide a cured product when a curing agent is added.
For example, following Patent Document 1 discloses a method for introducing an epoxy group into a polyether terminal by reacting a fluorine-containing polyether having a hydroxy group and epichlorohydrin in the presence of a strong alkali substance, such as sodium hydroxide.
In addition, following Patent Document 2 discloses an epoxy group-containing and fluorine-containing copolymer for coating material obtained by radical copolymerization of a fluorine-containing olefin compound and an epoxy group-containing allylether.
Furthermore, following Patent Document 3 discloses a copolymer comprising an epoxy group-containing polymerizable unsaturated compound and a polyfluoroalkylolefin.